


Древнее слово

by Anakris



Series: Атланты [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Dreams, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Он спит и видит сны.





	Древнее слово

Он спит и видит сны.   
  
Его мир многогранен и неоднозначен. Когда-то давно были другие горы, моря, океаны и даже планета. По Земле ходили очень похожие на современных людей личности. Они были разные, у них были беды, горести, войны, радости, праздники, торжества, всё очень похоже на то, что было ему знакомо.   
  
Он спит и видит сны.   
  
Как маленький мальчик говорит с драконом. Как маленькая девочка гладит василиска. Как юноша помогает родиться первому фениксу. Как девушка ступает под сводами древнего замка. Как мужчина варит зелье по старинному рецепту. Как женщина учит детей летать на метле. Как старик расчесывает бороду, беседуя с седовласым портретом на стене, улыбаясь на добрый сарказм от других. Как люди живут, рождаются и умирают.   
  
Он спит и видит сны.   
  
Он понимает, что через все это проходит тонкая связующая нить. То, что раньше было канатом, буйным потоком. То, что стало тонким лезвием кинжала.   
  
Он спит и видит сны.   
  
Ему не хватает последнего мига для того чтобы подобрать слово, название, маркер, для того чтобы понять, что конкретно связывает их всех. Тех, кто ходит по планете в поисках ответов, тех, кто жил раньше и тех, кто еще будет жить после них.   
  
Его будят.   
  
Это яркий свет. Это ложь.   
На мгновение он думает о паутинах, которые ткали прежние люди, смесь правды, истины, лжи и непостоянства. Но это не то, что объединяет их всех.  
  
Это быстрый бег, преодоление препятствий. Это движение.   
И всё же это близко, но это не то, что он ищет. Слишком узко.   
  
Это рутина, попытка понять новую реальность, повседневные вещи, изменившиеся до неузнаваемости.   
Жизнь? Изменения? Спокойствие? Новое?   
Это словно подбирать слово по его определению и синонимам.   
  
Есть новый враг, старый предмет спора и поразительные зеленые глаза, смотрящие на него с лица мага из иного мира.   
Эти зеленые глаза были у фей, качающих колыбель и резво смеющихся над глупостью людей в сказках его матери. Эти зеленые глаза были у молодой девушки, смотрящей в лицо опасности с ухмылкой его матери. Эти зеленые глаза прошли через сон словно путеводная нить.   
  
Он выдыхает древнее слово, словно самое большое откровение. Есть раскат грома, за которым ничего не слышно, но глаза асгардианца сужаются.   
  
\- Вы боитесь молний? - он спрашивает, потому что он должен.  
  
\- Я опасаюсь того, что придет следом, - в его ответе гораздо больше нюансов и подводных течений, чем он ожидал.


End file.
